Destiny
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: When Paige left Pensacola she was 19 years old and pregnant- the only person who knew was her best friend Dean Ambrose, they both swore never to return to Pensacola but when a tragic family accident happens, they have no choice but to come back home and finally confront their pasts they left behind.
1. Chapter 1

_**PLOT: A/U: Returning back home is never easy... especially when you've been living a lie for the past five years.**_

 ** _When Paige left Pensacola she was 19 years old and pregnant- the only person who knew was her best friend Dean Ambrose, they both swore never to return to Pensacola but when a tragic family accident happens, they have no choice but to come back home and finally confront their pasts they left behind._**

 ** _Pairings to be revealed as the story progresses._**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Ago...**_

 _It was always sunny and hot, Pensacola was known for it's heat, the small Florida town had beaches, lots of them scattered about them, but for some reason the young girl only finds herself coming here with her boyfriend, it's their spot._

 _They are young and in love, it's a classic tale, you've probably heard before._

 _They had been together a year and tonight was the night they were going to finally give themselves to each other._

 _She was going to give herself mind, body and soul to her boyfriend in their signature spot where they had their other firsts- where they met, where they had their first date, where they had shared their first kiss..._

 _Now it would be forever known as the spot where Paige lost her virginity._

 _This was the beginning of the end for them._

 _They just didn't know it yet._

 ** _Present Day..._**

i felt a nervous wave of energy flowing through me, the minute the pilot mentioned that we were less than half an hour away from landing at Orlando Airport, I was fine when I got on the plane even if i knew where it would eventually be landing somewhere I swore I would never come back to.

I look beside me to see my best friend for as long as i could remember Dean, his hair needed cutting it was falling in front of his eyes- I barely sees his blue eyes these day and I know being back here is going to affect him too, he left everything he knew to help me five years ago.

He was sat staring into space a blank expression on his face, it was unreadable, his lips pursed tight, his eyes glazed over, this scared me, Dean always smiled and fidgeted the opposite of what he was now.

For the past five years they, I say they that essentially means me, Dean and my little girl Elleigh have been living happily and care free in New York.

Elleigh is four years old and resembles both me and her father in so many ways and I know that must kill Dean to look at her, as Elleigh's father is the cousin of his ex-boyfriend, I know it kills Dean even if he doesn't say anything as I know he never told the love of his life why he had to leave the night they broke up and Dean came with me.

That was five years ago.

It had been five years since either of us has been or even though about Pensacola Florida and all the people and things we left behind.

Yet here we are about to return home, not through our own choice- my mother had been ill, really ill and she sadly was hospitalized and I knew I had to come home, I have to make the peace with the woman who brought me into this world even if it meant I have to confront my past even if i have spent the last five years avoiding this place like the plague.

I couldn't do this by myself, i don't really know how i did it- maybe it was Elleigh in the end that convinced Dean he needed to come along, because we needed him to be there with us, it's painful for me to know that Elleigh has never met any real family other than Dean, he's like her father figure, Uncle and friend all rolled into one.

* * *

The one thought running through my head when we got on the plane was _him_.

What if I saw him again?

What is his life like now?

Has he moved on?

Is he happy

As much as I tell Paige, my only real friend in this world that I don't think about Pensacola at all, it's not a lie, well not a one hundred percent like it's about fifty percent truthful, I don't think of the place anymore but mainly about _him_ and what could have been, if me and Paige had stayed.

What would have become of all of us?

But us coming home, has nothing to do with me and my past life, this is about Paige, I'm here to help Paige (and Elleigh) get through this I remind myself.

I glance across, Elleigh occupies the middle seat between us, she's away with the fairies, fast asleep whereas Paige is wide awake, staring into space, I wonder what she's thinking about, as if I don't already know.

 _"We are going to be alright ok?"_ I say to her, she glances at me attempting a half smile at me.

 _"What's the worse thing that happen?"_ I ask out loud as well as that question echoing in my mind as the plane finally lands at our destination.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLOT: A/U: Returning back home is never easy... especially when you've been living a lie for the past five years.**_

 ** _When Paige left Pensacola she was 19 years old and pregnant- the only person who knew was her best friend Dean Ambrose, they both swore never to return to Pensacola but when a tragic family accident happens, they have no choice but to come back home and finally confront their pasts they left behind._**

 ** _Pairings to be revealed as the story progresses._**

* * *

 _ **Present Day...**_

Pensacola was still as hot as I remembered it was, even after all these years, driving down the same highway, nothing had changed at all but in fairness everything had changed, it was a bittersweet home coming.

Why did this feel so weird?

 _"Uncle Dean, do they have ice cream stores here too?"_ I heard Elleigh ask from the back seat of the rental car, I didn't realize she was awake after having to carry her through the airport as she was fast asleep, I look up and meet her gaze through my car mirror, _"Course they do baby girl, I will show you the best place"_ I say with a fondness in my voice, reminiscent of years gone by.

A sudden wave of nauseousness came over me as I remembered a not so happy time whilst I last here in Pensacola...

* * *

 _ **Five Years Ago...**_

 _"I can't be with you anymore..." Dean says, trying so hard not to watch the man in front of him reaction to what he is saying and trying so hard not to cry in front of his soon to be ex-boyfriend._

 _"Dean, what are you talking about?!"_ _His boyfriend asks him, reaching out to try and take hold of his hands to stop him from walking away._

 _" I have to go" Dean says, tears streaming down his cheeks, he doesn't want to do this but he has to, for once in his life he has to put some one else first._

 _"But-" The man tries to speak but Dean cuts him off immediately._

 _"I love you, I'm always going to love you, but right now, we can't be together!"_ _Dean says his voice breaking with raw emotion, before he crashes his lips against the love of his life for a brief few seconds before running away and out of his life._

* * *

 ** _Present Day..._**

 _"Hey you ok?"_ Paige asks me, as she obviously senses a weird atmosphere in the car now I've answered Elleigh's question and I have been silent for a couple of minutes.

I turn and smile at her, _"Yeah, I am good, I'm just tired"_ I smile across at her, trying to bite down the sadness in my voice.

 _"Well good job we are nearly home"_ Paige says, rubbing my arm as if she's trying to console me, as if she can see right through me- because in reality she can.

 _"Can we get ice cream?"_ Elleigh asks excitedly, suddenly picking her energy levels up- How I wish I was napping right now.

 _"No honey"_ Paige says at the same time I say "Sure" I can see Paige scowl across at me, before me and Elleigh gang up on her with our please campaign.

 _"Ok... But if Elleigh is sick you are cleaning it up"_ Paige says, in a mock glare.

I glance back at Elleigh she is beaming at me before i turn to look at Paige and nod before saying _"Deal"_

* * *

 _"Nope"_ Dean whispers back.

 _"Really?"_ I whisper louder out if shock, how is he so cool about this right now?

 _"You know it's rude to whisper right?"_ The four year old girl says in front of us, she looks at us annoyed and she reminds me of me when I was her age.

 _"See Paige getting owned by your own daughter"_ Dean laughs and I elbow him out of annoyance.

 _"How long until we can have ice cream?"_ My daughter asks us.

 _"She's been spending too much time with you, she's gonna start asking for it with a budweiser soon"_ I say to Dean and immediately regret it when I head my four year old daughter start to ask, _"What's a Bud- Bud, Budwester?"_ I can hear Dean chuckle behind me.

 _"Something you can't have missy until you are old"_ I say sternly.

We are next up to check in to our hotel.

 _"Hi welcome to the Holiday Inn, my name is Rosa, how can I assist you today?"_ I heard a familiar voice, I look up and see someone I haven't seen since me and Dean left five years ago, I doubt Rosa Mendes, head cheerleader, would remember little old me.

 _"OMG! Paigggggeeeee! It's been so long!"_ The long haired busty brunette runs around to the other side of the counter and embraces me tightly, a smile creeps over my face, I have missed Pensacola- Even if I know I have no right to miss this life of mine.

 _"And Dean, with a child..."_ Rosa says as soon as she pulls away from me and embraces Dean into a hug, she looks back at me and says,

 _"Is he the you know?"_ As she stares at Elleigh, me and then Dean again.

 _"No, silly that's my Uncle Dean"_ Elleigh says so bluntly, my daughter is a blunt four year old, she gets that from Dean I swear.

Rosa laughs though as she normally does, _"You can tell she's your daughter"_ I can't help but smile about that, _"Let me get you guys settled in, adjoining rooms right?"_ She asks me, and Dean responds with a gruff yes.

 _"Well if you are in town for a while maybe we can go for dinner or a drink?"_ Rosa says, before she tells us to take the elevator to the right, we were on the fifth floor, which apparently has the best view.

* * *

 _"Hey it's me, you never guess who I've seen?"_ Rosa whispers to her best friend on the phone.

Rosa laughs at the response that comes before responding, _"No why would George Clooney be here?"_

 _"Well it's Paige"_ Rosa says really fast before following up with the big information _,_ _"Well Paige, Dean and a child"_

 _"I know!"_ Ross responds when she hears Alicia gasp at this information.

 _"I wonder how awkward it will be if they see the twins and Roman on their visit"_ Alicia asks through the phone.

How awkward indeed Rosa reflected.

Why was Paige away for so long?

Why did she comes back?

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PLOT: A/U: Returning back home is never easy... especially when you've been living a lie for the past five years.**_

 ** _When Paige left Pensacola she was 19 years old and pregnant- the only person who knew was her best friend Dean Ambrose, they both swore never to return to Pensacola but when a tragic family accident happens, they have no choice but to come back home and finally confront their pasts they left behind._**

 ** _Pairings to be revealed as the story progresses x x x_**

* * *

The first night back was pretty uneventful, Paige and Dean checked into their hotel rooms, Elleigh ran between the two rooms using the adjoining doors much to the annoyance of her mother as Dean lay on his bed chuckling at the young girl until Paige announced they were going to order room service because she didn't want to leave the hotel room, it was now late evening, it was dark and humid outside.

They ordered Pizza and Ice cream, it was decent by Hotel Standards, but Dean promised Elleigh he'd get her better ice cream tomorrow when he got to show her their old home town. Even if on the surface things seemed the same, but five years changes everything and everyone, Dean shared a glance with Paige, he seems to sense her hesitation, especially after seeing Rosa Mendes on the reception desk of this hotel- How five years can change people, Rosa wanted to be a fitness model, clearly it didn't turn out that way by the looks of it.

Paige couldn't help but wonder how everybody else turned out, what did everyone else do?

Would she see anyone she used to know?

Part of her wanted to see her old friends and part of her dreaded it, even though she had Dean she'd still be classed as a single mother trying to hold down a job, Paige moved around from a couple of jobs- Maid, Tattoo apprentice, hairdresser, shop assistant, but now she has a stable job at a small boutique in New York selling vintage clothes and she loves it, it gives her enough money to out a roof over her and Elleigh's heads as well as clothe and feed them, in her opinion that makes her a success, screw what other people think.

Not long after the food has been demolished Paige and Elleigh say good night to Dean and the three of them go to bed, as Paige said she was tired. except the second she and also when Dean got into bed they both wondered if coming back was a good idea?

And was it a good idea?

Only time will tell, tomorrow is another day after all.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning, he looks to his right to see Elleigh jumping on the bed shouting _"Uncle Dean"_ numerous times in order to rouse him from his sleep.

 _"Elleigh do you know what time it is?"_ Dean asks as he stretches.

 _"Time to get up Uncle Dean"_ The little girl responds, planting herself next to him on the bed.

 _"Baby girl it's 6 AM"_ Dean moans as he sees the clock staring back at him.

 _"Fine"_ The little girl huffs before Dean turns on the Television set putting on some cartoons making the little girl smile as Dean lies back down closing his eyes for a few brief moments until he hears Paige's voice talking to Elleigh in hushed tones.

 _"Elleigh, you've gotta let Uncle Dean sleep, ok? It's still early"_ Dean hears Paige whisper.

 _"But he said we could go for ice cream"_ The four year old replied.

 _"I think he meant later in the day babe"_ Paige says, trying hard not to laugh.

 _"Ok mummy, but can I still watch TV?"_ Elleigh asks sweetly.

 _"As long as you keep the noise down"_ Paige answers her daughter and Dean feels Elleigh leaning against his chest, _"Mummy,Uncle Dean makes a great pillow"_ The four year old says before suddenly starts laughing as Dean starts tickling her, _"Mummyyy save me!"_ The four year old is chuckling.

 _"You got yourself into this kid"_ Paige says smiling as she leans against the door frame watching the scene in front of her.

* * *

When they come downstairs a few hours later, well more than a few hours later, they have missed breakfast as it is just before midday, Rosa isn't on the reception, which makes Paige breath a sigh of relief, she didn't want to answer any questions this early in the morning, Paige didn't know how she was going to survive on this trip.

Everything was awkward as hell.

 _"Do you think Shaggy's is still open?"_ Dean asks Paige as they leave the hotel to go towards the rental car.

 _"Shaggy is a dog!"_ Elleigh laughs.

 _"Why is your daughter so smart?"_ Dean asks Paige as they try and get in the rental car.

 _"Because she's my daughter"_ Paige replies.

 _"Let's go get you some food before your head is too big to go through any doors"_ Dean says teasingly, before turning to the four year old in the back of the car all buckled up, _"El, trust me you will love Shaggy's"_ He says beaming at Elleigh.

 _"Alright"_ She says replies sticking her tongue out at Dean.

Dean puts his sunglasses on before turning the car engine on and pulling off to head off towards Shaggy's restaurant, leaving out the fact it was on the beach front, because he knew Elleigh would scream with excitement all the way there.

Most of the car journey is spent with Paige and Elleigh singing along to cheesy songs on the radio and Dean telling them the sound like they are strangling cats, and him getting smacked in the arm my Paige as she sings louder. Dean is glad when they finally pull up at Shaggy's- and then he's deafened by Elleigh's high pitched screams of BEACH BEACH BEACH!

 _"Food then beach baby girl"_ Dean says and he can see Elleigh pouting.

 _"No Fair"_ The little girl says stamping her feet.

 _"It's the rules, right mummy Paige?"_ Dean says teasing Paige once more.

 _"I'm afraid so babe, we will eat and then Uncle Dean will help you build Sandcastles"_ Paige says in a gentle tone of voice.

 _"Yeah!"_ Elleigh says as she runs towards Shaggy's entrance.

 _"Slow down El"_ Dean hollers at her, as he and Paige start following the small girl.

 _"You'd be a great dad you know, when the time comes"_ Paige says, knocking a fist towards her best friends shoulder, smiling at him, as he swings an arm around her shoulder as they walk into Shaggy's with Elleigh in front of them.

 _"Hi, Welcome to Shaggy's, my name is Mandy, is it a table for three today?"_ The petite blonde hostess speaks to Dean and Paige as they arrived in the restaurant.

 _"Yeah a table for three, thank you Mandy"_ Paige says smiling at the hostess.

 _"Well right this way guys and your server Blake will be over to take your orders in a few minutes"_ Mandy says leading the three of them to their booth.

 _"Thanks"_ Dean says, as the petite blonde smiles at him as she walks away back to her podium.

 _"She was checking you out"_ Paige says matter-of-factly.

 _"Hold the front page"_ Dean replies mockingly.

 _"Dean, come on I didn't mean it in a bad way"_ Paige responds.

 _"Well she's clearly the wrong sex so can we drop it thanks?"_ Dean replies immediately.

 _"OK"_ Paige says holding her hands up in a retreating manor.

 _"I wanna cheese burger"_ Elleigh announces.

 _"And fries, lots of fries"_ She adds.

 _"And I wanna go play over there"_ And with that she's off towards the kid's play section.

 _"She's definitely your daughter, because she loves cheese burgers just like you, she's a mini you"_ Dean states.

 _"Obviously"_ Paige says rolling her eyes.

 _"Hi my name's Blake, I will be your server today, are you guys ready or do you need more time?"_ The brown haired man asks as he stands at the head of their booth.

 _"We've decided Blake, can we get two cheese burgers and fries, one a kids portion with still water and a diet cola please?"_ Paige decides.

 _"And for you sir?"_ Blake turns his attention to Dean.

 _"Can I get a Crab cake sandwich and fries with a cola please?"_ Dean asks.

 _"Sure thing guys, i'll bring your drinks out, the food will be about twenty minutes"_ Blake announces as he takes their menu's from them.

 _"Crab cakes?"_ Paige questions her best friend as their server disappears.

 _"You know we don't get them in the Big Apple"_ Dean says simply.

 _"Or is it because it reminds you of a certain someone?"_ Paige presses.

 _"Being in this town is a constant reminder of he who will not be named"_ Dean says sternly, Paige had hit a nerve and she knows it, being back here was definitely not a good thing right now.

* * *

The two sat in silence until the food came, it was the longest ten minutes of their lives, Paige hated arguing with Dean, it wasn't something they did that often or at all if she was being honest.

 _"I'll go and get Elleigh"_ Dean says, standing up.

 _"Dean"_ Paige says her best friends name, he smiles across at her.

 _"It's fine Paige ok?"_ Dean says before he walks off to get Elleigh from the play area.

 _"Hey baby girl, your cheese burger is here, you gonna come and eat?"_ Dean says as soon as he sees Elleigh on top of the castle in the play area, she waves at him excitedly.

The young girl ran to come down them slide the second she hears her uncle speak, she bundles into a little boy on her way over to Dean, he practically jumps out of his skin when he hears Elleigh about to cry and the little boy she has bumped into starts to cry as well, as Dean is reaching Elleigh, the young boy is being picked up as well,not that Dean is paying attention to them, his attention is fully on Elleigh.

 _"Hey baby girl you ok?"_ Dean asks her, hugging her tightly.

 _"Yeah"_ She whimpers, clinging to her Uncle Dean.

 _"I'm so sorry"_ Elleigh says to the young boy, who smiles at her before saying _"S'ok"_ He shrugs, hugging onto the person who picked him up.

 _"I know you"_ Elleigh says as she stops whimpering.

 _"Uncle Dean has a picture of you in his wallet"_ Dean turns his head when he hears what Elleigh has said and it's at the moment he wishes the world would swallow him whole as he locks eyes with Roman Reigns for the first time in Five years.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PLOT: A/U: Returning back**_ **ho** **me** _ **is never easy... especially when you've been living a lie for the past five years.**_

 ** _When Paige left Pensacola she was 19 years old and pregnant- the only person who knew was her best friend Dean Ambrose, they both swore never to return to Pensacola but when a tragic family accident happens, they have no choice but to come back home and finally confront their pasts they left behind._**

 ** _Pairings to be revealed as the story progresses x x x_**

* * *

 _"Dean"_ Roman says, as he straightens up to look at the man who walked out of his life five years ago, as the little boy wriggles in his arms.

" _Uncle_ _Roman, I wanna go play some more"_ Roman puts his nephew down as his eyes are still locked on to Dean.

 _"I didn't realize you were back"_ He states casually.

Dean doesn't know what to make of Roman's reaction, but then again what did Dean expect his reaction to be?

 _"Yeah I got back last night, not staying long though"_ Dean casually responds.

 _"Uncle Dean, imma gonna eat, cos mummy steals fries"_ Elleigh announces, stamping her little feet waiting for Dean to respond.

 _"Good girl, go make sure mummy isn't stealing mine, I'll be right over"_ Dean replies as he watches the young girl run off.

 _"So how long are you here for?"_ Roman asks, his voice still sounds distant.

 _"A few days perhaps, a week at the tops"_ Dean says shrugging his shoulders, because he doesn't really know at all.

 _"Oh, so not long at all then"_ Dean swears he hears a sadness in Roman's voice-maybe he is dreaming?

 _"Just got some family stuff to deal with, it was nice seeing you again, I should get back.."_ Dean says and this time he is sure that Roman looks sad.

 _"Maybe we can meet up for a drink while I'm still in town?"_ Dean asks Roman who looks at him with a shocked look on his face.

 _"Yeah that would be nice"_ Roman replies as Dean walks away and Roman can help but feel that pang in his heart over Dean walking away again, no tears this time, no shouting, but the feeling was still there.

When Dean returns to the table, Paige is looking at him anxiously.

 _"What?"_ He asks her.

 _"Elleigh said you met the guy who was in your wallet?"_ Paige asks knowing one hundred percent who that was.

 _"Yeah"_ Dean responds lamely.

 _"And?"_ Paige questions him.

 _"We spoke for a few minutes"_ Dean replies casually.

 _"And?"_ Paige questions him again.

 _"And I asked him out for a drink, there are you happy?"_ Dean says as he eats some fries as Paige laughs as Elleigh copies Dean, unaware that they are being watched by somebody not too far away.

* * *

 _"All I know is the girl is called Elleigh, she calls Dean Uncle Dean and that she likes fries"_ Roman says to his cousin Jey who was questioning him about what he had just seen in Shaggy's moments before.

 _"Dean said he wasn't staying long, around a week he said"_ Roman adds as Jey paces on the decking area outside.

 _"Roman, she left five years ago without a word and now she has a daughter, who is half-Samoan and around the same age as Joey, so unless she ran away with some other Samoan that girl is mine"_ Jey says as he comes to a stop in front of his older cousin.

 _"Jey, do you think I haven't gone over that in my head when I saw Dean with her... Paige had to have a reason to have left, and if you want anything to do with your daughter, you have to be calm alright?"_ Roman tries to reason with his cousin.

 _"Ok, fine, I will try, as long as you actually go on that drink with Dean"_ Jey says staring at his cousin.

 _"What? No!"_ Roman replies immediately.

 _"Why?"_ Jey asks Roman.

 _"What's the point? He left and never came back, and he's about to do the same again"_ Roman snaps back.

 _"Uce, he didn't leave because he didn't love you!"_ Jey says simply, _"And you still love him, so what's the harm?"_ The younger cousin adds as he stares at Roman.

 _"That's the harm right there Uce. This isn't about me and Dean, this is about you, Paige and your daughter"_ Roman states, knowing it's a half-truth, he did want Jey to have a relationship with his daughter, and as much as Roman told Jey he didn't want to see Dean and go for a drink with him, in reality he did, it's all he's wanted in five years- to have Dean back in his life, but that's not going to happen with Dean only being back here a week.

Pensacola Florida, was their home where they met, but Dean has a whole new life somewhere else now and Roman isn't a part of that and in a selfish way that kills him inside more than he'd let anyone else know.

* * *

The rest of their meal is quiet except for Elleigh's random outbursts of wanting to go and make sand castles when she finished eating, which Paige rolled her eyes at but Uncle Dean laughed at how excited someone could be over sandcastles.

Dean paid the bill as Paige and Elleigh made their way outside towards the beach, so Elleigh could build her sandcastles finally, as Dean made his way out to join them, they were stopped by the two Samoans, one of which they'd seen earlier and on they hadn't.

 _"It's been a long time Paige"_ Jey says as he walks towards her, Dean noticed the way Paige looked nervous, Deja Vu of what happened with him and Roman earlier inside the restaurant.

 _"Uncle Dean, you said we could build sandcastles!"_ The little girl whines, pulling on his hands to get his attention away from Paige, Jey and Roman.

 _"Ok sweetheart, let's go, your mom can catch us up"_ Dean says as he takes Elleigh's smaller hand in his larger hand.

 _"Mind if I join you?"_ Dean hears Roman ask, and he's pretty sure his heart just did a somersault inside of his chest.

 _"Sure"_ Dean says smiling at Roman before heading down to the beach with both Elleigh and Roman, leaving Paige and Jey to talk.

 _"So... Were you ever going to tell me?"_ Jey asks in a neutral tone.

 _"Jey..."_ Paige starts to say.

 _"Paige, I don't want to have a go, that's not what I meant, you must have been scared, why didn't you tell me?"_ Jey asks her calmly.

 _"I wanted to, I really did, but with your dad being the way he was and your uncle Sika as well, they wanted so much for you, can you imagine if you told them you weren't going to college because you got your girlfriend knocked up?"_ Paige responds and he can see how hurt the woman in front of him is.

 _"Paige, I-"_ Jey doesn't know how to respond to the information he's just heard.

 _"Jey, I love you, that didn't change just because I left, but you don't understand how hard it is to look at our daughter everyday and see you in her and you not knowing about her, if I was stronger maybe I would have told you"_ Paige says her voice crackling and Jey can see the tears rolling down Paige's cheeks.

 _"Hey, I get it... I think"_ Jey says pulling Paige in for a hug _, "Part of me is so angry at you and the other part of me wants to say sorry that my family made you not be able to come to me"_ He says softly, _"But least you and Elleigh have Dean"_ Jey carries on, as he watches Elleigh with Dean and Roman.

 _"Elleigh loves her Uncle Dean and I know she'll love her dad when she finally meets him"_ Paige says as she looks up at Jey, he smiles at her, _"Lets do this"_ Jey says before he takes a deep breath, Paige starts to walk towards the stairs to go down to the beach, Jey grabs her hand, she looks back at him.

 _"No more lies ok?"_ Jey asks and Paige nods in response _, "I love you too, by the way, if you couldn't already tell"_ He says before he kisses Paige gently, before they walk hand in hand to meet Elleigh on the beach.

* * *

 _"Elleigh"_ Paige says smiling at her daughter, watching her build sandcastles with her two uncles.

 _"I have someone for you to meet, well a couple of people I would like you to meet really"_ Paige says.

 _"Who momma?"_ Elleigh says as she stops building her sandcastle.

 _"Well baby girl, you've already met Uncle Roman"_ Paige says as she points at the man to the right of her.

 _"The man in Uncle Dean's wallet is Uncle too? Cool!"_ Elleigh says almost shouting.

 _"And the other person is someone really special baby girl... This is Jey"_ Paige pauses for a minute, _"This is your daddy"_ She announces.

Elleigh stares at the man holding her momma's hand, _"My daddy..."_ She repeats almost questioningly.

 _"Uncle Dean doesn't have a picture of you in his wallet"_ Elleigh states as she looks at her daddy, which makes them all laugh.

 _"Can I help you build a sandcastle?"_ Jey asks his daughter, who initially looks at her Mother who nods and then at her biggest male role model her Uncle Dean who nods too, _"Ok"_ She says, sitting down near his feet and patting the sand next to her for him to sit down.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
